They met
by friend2alex
Summary: Hirohisa Taguchi a violist performs out in the streets makes a encounter that will make his heart flutter and his head be in the clouds. ( Oc x Leon ) [One shot]


**Hello hello everyone! This time I wrote a one shot of my other CFV Oc Taguchi Hirohisa or Hirohisa Taguchi. I actaully wrote this a while ago too and never got around to publishing it until now. Yes I am totes pairing him with Leon cause the idea was just amazing and they for some reason seem to make a wonderful couple. ( In my mind that is ehehe)Oh and this is set around before he shows up at Card Shop Psy. Anyways please leave a review and thank you. **

* * *

Taguchi was out near one of many stores populated by lots of people. Hopefully he was going to get more change today. Took his viola out, tapped his foot for a few good seconds, and started to play various songs he learned to play by ear. As time flew by he had amassed a total of 2700 yen. Which wasn't so bad. Time to time random people would stop him to ask what he was playing. He would gladly tell them what, where the song came from, who created and played it. Music was a passion for him and he loved it. One of the reasons he was out here was to sharpen his skills, also to sharpen his memory skill as well.

He play for another two hours, than quit to take a break. Packed up his Viola and set out to a nearest ramen shop. Days like these, it was best to have ramen to bring spirits back up! His gray eyes scanned for one. He didn't spot one right away and decided to walk around until he found one. Spent a good few minutes just looking and found it! He eagerly took a seat and ordered shio(salt) ramen.

After he had is fill paid the owner and went back to his spot, unfortunately it was taken by some guy doing some circus tricks. He really didn't want to be anywhere near them. He didn't like competing much specially on the streets. Since his was nothing more than a learning experience, he decided to go find a different spot. After he walked for a good half hour, he found himself near the bridge train tracks and like the acoustics. There was a nice echo, which was perfect to play a string instrument. Set his Viola case down, took the Viola out and left the case open for on lookers to dump change in. Tapped his foot for the beat and started to play a song he wanted to try, "Pink Panther." It was a difficult song at least for him anyways.

He heard someone walking and stopped just a little ways away from him. He didn't know who it was and didn't confirm to see as he kept his mind focused. Thankfully, he was able finish the song without any screw-ups. He was surprised whoever was watching him stay decided to play one more song before he introduced himself. It was Fur Elise. He had a sentimental attachment to this song and expressed it whenever he played. After he was finished, he refocused his eyes and started at the boy in front of him.

He looked no older than 15 or 14 he wasn't sure. His blonde hair stood out in the crowd but what stood out the most were his brilliant purple eyes. They had a look of determination and pride.

"Thank you for listening, I normally don't have many that stay to listen to me often. Though if I'm with my partner who I do a duet with. We get many watchers. So what brought you here to listen to my fiddling," Taguchi said as he gave a bow. When the boy spoke he was taken aback by the deep pitch but his voice was also smooth.

"I listened because, I sensed a sort of wind about you," He said. "But how you played both songs was indeed beautiful, the second song especially." Taguchi wasn't sure what made him speechless. But it took him a good few seconds to reply.

"Ahh thank you. The second song is Für Elise, this song has very sentimental value to me and I can't help but put all of my feelings into this song. To say that the Fur Elise was beautifully played, I must have left a profound feeling enough to move you. Oh may I have your name?" He asked.

"Souryuu Leon," and left. There was no wind before or after he left but a light breeze swayed his hair.

* * *

[_Disclaimer: Characters of Cardfight! Vanguard besides my Oc Taguchi belongs to Akira Itou and Bushiroad_.]


End file.
